


ILLUSION(OBSESSED)

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	ILLUSION(OBSESSED)

現實向AU/OCC

 

 

I be your man  
I'm www not obsessed  
I be your man

 

 

李赫宰看著全身赤裸躺在床上熟睡的李東海，嘴角露出了微笑，他的手從李東海的眉心下滑到高挺的鼻翼再沿著臉龐到了那充滿血色的紅唇，他用拇指輕撫過微張的唇瓣，眼眸裡的情慾變得更深了

手沿著脖子摸到了鎖骨，上頭滿佈著大小不一的紅點，那是他連日以來的成果，ㄧ想起李東海的甜美，他的下身就硬的恨不得立刻品嚐他

 

 

獨自看著你 因不安而顫抖的你  
不自覺地在房中熬了一夜 對你的欲望是愛戀  
不對 應該說是患上了偏執症 在你身後

 

 

‘不、赫啊、哈嗯..別再這、嗯啊’

被李赫宰壓在床上的李東海，聲音已然沙啞，李赫宰抓起他的頭髮，在他的頸後留下印記

‘你喜歡，對吧？東嘿啊，我的東嘿啊、嗯？’

回應他的，只有李東海連續不斷的呻吟，以及綁在李東海四肢上的，因為兩人的動作而發出聲響的鎖鏈聲

 

 

命運選擇了我們 正在甦醒的本能  
Baby 不要害怕 你馬上就會喜歡的  
腦海逐漸被支配 慢慢陷入瘋狂  
我只是不想讓你這麼辛苦

 

 

李赫宰抱著李東海的腰，讓他坐在自己的身上，兩人的雙唇正貼在一起，李赫宰的舌頭在李東海嘴裡挑弄著他的舌根，直到李東海的手無意識地環抱上李赫宰的脖子，開始笨拙地回應並吸舔起李赫宰的唇瓣

李赫宰加快了本來慢下來的抽插速度，他倆的口水沿著李東海微張的嘴角流了下來

‘東嘿啊，喜歡我嗎？’  
‘嗯哈..赫、赫啊..’

 

 

我都知道 那些目光對我充滿了好奇  
你的一切我都知道 (Just watch me)

 

 

他想起了他與李東海的初見

那個時候的李東海，就是個漂亮孩子，他在李東海的眼裡看見了星芒，那道光隨著時間的潛移默化，從最初的天真變成熾熱的愛戀，而對象從來都只有他一個

所謂的誘惑勾引嫉妒耍小脾氣，從來都不是獨角戲

李赫宰把李東海抱得更緊了

 

 

I be your man  
I'm not obsessed  
You be my girl  
Always stick with me  
And I...  
I know I know I know  
You will be with me

 

 

李赫宰在李東海快到頂點的時候停了下來，他伸出雙手捧著李東海滿是淚痕的小臉，並在他的眼角輕輕地ㄧ吻

‘說你會永遠陪著我’  
‘嗚、赫啊..’

李東海不滿地動著身體，現在的他就像是無法思考的困獸，沈溺於李赫宰給予的快感而無法自拔

‘說，不說的話，我幫你找其他人來、嗯？你不是最喜歡始源了’

李赫宰收回了手，抽出肉棒，把李東海摟著他的手拉開，一副要離開的樣子

‘嗚啊、不要’

李東海的抽噎聲伴隨著接連不斷地來自鎖鏈的聲響，最後李赫宰被全力爆發的李東海壓在身下，李東海用著他的翹臀摩擦著李赫宰的肉棒，試圖讓肉棒插入，然而過於濕滑的肉穴讓好不容易插入的肉棒卻又不斷地滑出，這讓願而不得的李東海更傷心的哭了出來

李赫宰看著因為手被綁住了所以沒辦法用手卻扶著肉棒插入體內卻又被慾望弄得心煩氣躁而哭的亂七八糟的李東海，雖然都是他造成的，但李赫宰心疼了，他一個翻身便把李東海壓在身下，手扶著肉棒在後穴上磨蹭著，直到肉穴開始收縮，他一鼓作氣地插了進去

 

‘哈啊、不要丟下我嗚恩..我，我最、最喜歡赫了’  
‘我知道噢，一直都知道’

李赫宰壓低身體，讓兩人胸口緊貼在一起，然後又抱起李東海，讓他坐在他的肉棒上，手不斷地揉捏著李東海的翹臀，肉棒也因為這個動作而更加深入，李東海滿足地呻吟著，他的肉棒也因為這個姿勢而不斷地在李赫宰的腹部上摩擦著

 

 

完全投入其中 獨自對你Crush  
愛情這件事是孤獨的 不可能簡單 Baby  
獨自被拋棄的心情 你絕對不可能了解  
今天我仍然在追逐你的腳步 (Yeah)

 

 

‘赫啊..我、我哈’

‘噓————’

李赫宰右手食指抵在自己的唇上，另一手拇指壓在李東海的慾望上

 

‘東嘿啊，你以為我沒看見你勾著鄭允浩的手嗎？’

 

‘嗚嗯、因為好久不見允浩哥啊————’  
李赫宰用力的捏了他的慾望，李東海痛的叫了出來

‘你不知道，我的這裡有多痛’  
李赫宰抓起李東海的手放在自己胸前，透過皮膚傳來的是熱感是李赫宰心跳的頻率

李東海看著李赫宰，想起了每當他看見李赫宰把他曬在一旁跟成員或是後輩們有說有笑的樣子，不知不覺的李東海的淚水就這樣流了下來

 

‘哇嗚赫不要丟下我嗚哼’

 

李赫宰被李東海氣笑了，明明就是這傢伙的錯，怎麼就自己哭了起來，他一手輕撫著哭到打嗝的李東海的背，一手撫慰著李東海因疼痛而下垂的陰莖

‘你啊’  
李赫宰只是嘆息

 

 

我都知道 不便也只是暫時 馬上就會需要我  
你的一切我都知道 (Just watch me)

 

 

‘只能看著我，知道嗎？’

彷彿要讓李赫宰看見他的決心似的，李東海用力的點著頭，一手擦著眼淚的樣子特別可憐特別委屈

‘東嘿真乖，哥哥會獎勵乖小孩’

李東海只是搖頭，嘟起嘴  
‘不行，哥哥只能獎勵東海不可以獎勵其他人’

李赫宰又開始了下身的抽插，李東海的眼淚還沒擦乾，快感帶來的淚液又佈滿在臉上，看著沉溺於快感之中卻又一直喊著自己名字的李東海，一抹微笑在他的嘴角綻放

 

 

I be your man  
I'm not obsessed  
You be my girl  
Always stick with me  
And I...  
I know I know I know  
You will be with me

 

 

李赫宰把李東海壓在床上下身不斷的進出著肉穴，激烈的交合也不影響兩人正在進行的，交換唾液的儀式

李東海因高潮而不斷收縮的後穴讓李赫宰加快了抽插的速度，還在高潮中的李東海因受不了漫溢的快感而拔聲尖叫並射出了精液

‘赫、不要、不行了哈..’  
‘說你最愛的人是誰’

李赫宰臉上的汗沿著臉頰而滑了下來，忍隱著射精的慾望也讓李赫宰本來低沉有磁性的聲音變得更加低沉沙啞

‘我、我最、嗚嗯..李、李赫宰啊、最愛啊————’

因為李赫宰更劇烈的撞擊，早已超過承受度的快感讓李東海彷彿失去了知覺，在李赫宰射精的時候李東海就這麼昏了過去

一陣一陣的精液就這麼射進了李東海的後穴裡，李赫宰看著在自己身下暈睡的李東海，頓時一種滿足的感覺填滿了整個胸室

這是第一次兩人真正意義的十指緊扣

 

 

I know I know I know  
I know I know I know  
Not obsessed  
I know I know I know  
I know I know I know  
Not obsessed

 

 

李赫宰看著在自己懷裡沈睡的，全身沾滿自己氣味李東海，一臉饜足，他們終於屬於了彼此

能證明前些日子以來的荒謬的，只剩下了李東海四肢上的痕跡，不過那一切似乎都再不重要了

李赫宰撫上李東海熟睡的臉龐  
‘只要你不離，我就會永遠愛你’

 

 

染上傷痕的日子 我會成為一道光  
就留在我身邊吧 別想要逃離我

  


End file.
